Get Out Alive
by SassyRadioactiveGoddess
Summary: AU Glenn never expected there to be people at the Quarry. Daryl never expected a woman could make Merle speechless. Emily Sharp never expected to be the protector of four teenagers & her ten nieces & nephews. But then again she never expected the dead to rise or to be stuck with her lovelorn ex James or outsiders invading their sanctuary. Brief Glenn/OC Eventual Daryl/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Won't Back Down

DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING I'M JUST A CRAZY FAN, I DO OWN MY OCS THO!**

**AN:** My OCS are based off my friend and her family so I don't think she will be a Mary Sue but she will be weird! Lol she has a very perverted sense of humor which is awesome cuz Daryl is adorable when he blushes *hehe* Anyhoo this is a brief Glenn/OC (Maggie will not like my OC hehe) and EVENTUAL Daryl/OC story. Plus some other male characters will be perving on my OC Emily cuz she's hot like that lol This is my first Walking Dead fanfiction hope y'all like it!

**SUMMARY:**21yr old Emily Sharp is the protector of her ten nieces & nephews and savior of four teenagers. Trying to keep the various children under care alive at the end of the world is the hardest thing Emily has ever done. With only her lovelorn ex, Sgt. James Cantrell as adult company. How will things change when the Atlanta survivors invade the sanctuary at the Quarry? Will they learn to trust each other? And how many people can Emily make blush?

List of OC's: **Emily Sharp**, 21yrs old Main OC.

**Sergeant James Cantrell**, 28yrs old.

**Kalysta Carter**, Emily's eldest niece, 13yrs old. **Dylan Carter** 12yrs old. **Melody** & **Ryan Carter**, twins 10yrs old. **Myles Carter**, 5yr old.

**Jenny Benson-Sharp**, Emily's 6yr old step-niece. **Jared Peters-Sharp**, Emily's 2yr old nephew. **Jake Benson-Sharp**, Emily's 2 month old nephew. **Isabella Sharp**, Emily's 4yr old niece. **Anabella Sharp**, Emily's youngest niece 1yr old.

**Bree Samuels**, 17yr old Emily rescued. **Joey** and **Zoey Price**, 18 & 14yrs old siblings Emily rescued. **Frankie Boyd**, Emily's 16yr old neighbor.

* * *

**_Get Out Alive_**

_Chapter __One_: _Won't Back Down_

Two weeks after the Outbreak

Interstate 85 Highway to Atlanta, Georgia

Glenn Rhee was driving far away from Atlanta as fast as his beat-up Mustang could go. "Crap, not good" Glenn muttered to himself once he saw the crowded highway. Glenn spotted an old man waving at him from top of an ancient Winnebago RV. Glenn parked his car next to the guy and rolled his window down.

"Hey there, I'm Dale. Was there a problem in the city? Last we heard it was suppose to be safe." the old guy Dale asked concerned & curious.

Glenn let out a nervous chuckle "Safe?! That hellhole is full of these undead geeks. Sorry to be the one to tell you, Dale but the city was overrun the refugee center is a bust. I would not recommend going there." said Glenn shrugging sheepishly.

Dale sighed heavily before he could say anything two blonde woman stepped out of the RV.

"What's the problem, Dale?" the older looking blonde asked. Glenn guessed the blondes were sisters.

"The city is overrun, Andrea." Dale said sadly shaking his head in disappointment.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Andrea said angrily.

"It's true I just came from there I'm lucky to be alive." said Glenn still freaked out by all the horrible things he witnessed in the city.

The younger blonde looked at him curiously, "Who are you?" she asked the Korean guy who looked her age.

"Oh, I'm Glenn and you?" Glenn asked smiling at the pretty blonde. _She's cute to bad she's not a brunette,_ Glenn thought candidly, blondes never were his type.

"I'm Amy, the annoyed uptight one is my sister Andrea and you have already met Dale" Amy said smirking at her glaring older sister.

Glenn chuckled before turning towards Dale, "Do you mind moving your RV? Being this close to the city isn't safe."

Dale nodded, "Of course, come on girls." The trio piled back into the Winnebago.

Glenn followed them before Dale suddenly stopped the RV.

"Now what?!" Glenn muttered frustrated

Dale stopped when he spotted two rough looking men outside a beat-up red truck.

"We should probably tell them about Atlanta." Amy said looking at Dale who frowned.

"I'll tell them, you girls stay here they don't seem very trustworthy."

Andrea rolled her eyes at his protectiveness, "Whatever you say, Dale".

Dale approached them cautiously his shotgun in his hand but lowered to the ground.

"Hi there, I'm Dale. Since Atlanta has been overrun by those things I'm trying to get far away from the city so if you could move your truck I'd appreciate it." Dale said flatly watching the two men with cautious eyes.

"Damn. Hear that baby brother looks like them geeks overwhelmed all those city folks, bunch of pussies can't even manage to kill those biting freaks." The oldest redneck said smirking at his glaring younger brother.

"Shut up, Merle. Get your ass in the truck and lets get the fuck out of here." The younger hick said gruffly.

"No need to get your panties in a twist Darylina." Merle smirked.

"It's Daryl. Now get in before I leave your ass"

Merle chuckled before following Daryl. Dale shook his head walking back to the RV.

"You ok there, Dale?" Andrea asked.

"I'm fine. Where's your sister?" Dale asked noticing Amy's absence.

"Here, I'm here let's go Glenn's getting antsy I told him why we stopped." Amy said as she rushed back into the RV behind Dale.

Dale nodded before driving away. The Dixons, the RV, and Glenn stopped upon seeing a Crown Victoria and a Cherokee. Two families of three stepped out of their respective cars.

"Howdy there, I'm Shane. What seems to be the hold up?" A buff dark-haired man asked.

"The city is overrun there's no way getting in there and I'm not talking about all the abandon cars, it's not safe in the city. All of us are trying to get as far as we can." Dale explained to the younger man.

A heavy-set man grunted in annoyance. "Get in the damn car, Carol." A short-haired woman ushered a little blonde girl into the Cherokee following her husband.

A thin dark-haired woman sighed, "What do we do now, Shane?"

Shane sighed tiredly, "I don't know, Lori."

"Mom, look!" A dark haired boy said pointing towards Atlanta.

"Oh my god"

"Holy Shit"

"What the fuck?!"

"They just napalmed the entire city." Shane said in disbelief.

"Guys, I know of a quarry not far from here I use to go camping there with my friends on weekends." Glenn suggested.

"Alright we'll follow Glenn. I'll go let the brothers know." Dale said pulling Amy and Andrea out of their shock as they stared at the cloudy sky. The group of mismatched survivors followed Glenn's mustang to the supposed sanctuary. Leaving behind several strangers who were still staring at the city in disbelief and shock.

* * *

Outskirts of Atlanta, Georgia

The Quarry

Emily Sharp never imagined she would be the guardian of ten kids and four teens with the only adult company being her ex who still had feelings for her. But then again the twenty-one year old never thought the dead would rise with a ravenous hunger for flesh. _Just my luck always wanted to be a mom and it literally took hell to freeze over for that to happen_, Emily thought bitterly to herself.

"Hey Ems, we got unwanted company." James shouted from top of the RV.

"Is it the vultures?" Bree asked worriedly, tugging at her vivid red hair nervously, her warm brown eyes full of panic.

"No its not the corpses its a rush of vehicles they're headed our way." James reported using his binoculars.

"Shit" exclaimed Dylan running a hand through his short light brown hair, his baby blues full of worry.

"Watch your mouth there's little kids present." Kalysta reprimanded her little brother, her sea green eyes glaring at him.

"Oh bite me, KC. The last thing that you should be worried about is my language you freakin' prude." Dylan shot back glaring at her.

"She could bite you one of these days be careful what you wish for, DC." Melody sassed her big brother, playing with her raven black hair, her sea green eyes sparkling of amusement.

"Mel's got a point, bro." Melody's twin Ryan chuckled.

"Knock it off you four now is not the time. Twins, take the little ones to the RV. Jo and Zoey follow them, Bree & Frankie go with them check on the babies they should still be napping. Dylan & Kalysta get out your guns." Emily ordered.

Bree looked like she wanted to argue not liking DC & KC got to stay when they were younger then Bree was. But the seventeen year old decided against that once she saw Emily's steely glare. James left his post to join the trio. The four of them looked at each other then back to the approaching vehicles. they made sure to have their weapons on standby.

"I count four cars, a truck, and an ancient RV." James reported his voice steady & confident but Emily could see the worry in her ex's blue eyes.

"Doesn't matter if they outnumber us. If they want trouble I'll give them a whole shit storm. No asshole strangers is endangering my kids as long as I'm around." Emily declared harshly.

She smirked at James, "Don't tell me Mr. Strong Army Sergeant is scared of a few nomads. I mean look at that Winnebago that's something Mr. Rogers would camp in." Emily joked snidely. Dylan & Kalysta chuckled as James rolled his eyes. The four of them waited impatiently as the newcomers parked near Emily's SUV and James' Humvee. A beat-up black mustang parked first with an Asian guy close to Emily's age, stepped out.

"Okay if all of them are as scrawny as this guy I think we're safe, Gorgeous." James said cockily smirking down at his ex flexing his bulky muscles. Sergeant James Cantrell was an imposing figure at 6'4 and built like a brick wall. Emily rolled her eyes before studying the young Asian male with interest. _Cute but not hot he must be Korean_. _Still it's nice seeing another living male that's not my ex or related to me_, Emily thought with a small smile.

Glenn stepped out of his car nervously, not to fond of the guns pointed at him. He approached the four figures with caution. Once he got a better look at them he saw man built like a bear in army uniform that appeared to be in his late twenties/early thirties holding a crossbow & M60. Then Glenn noticed a brownish blonde fifteen year old looking girl with a nice looking sword & a M1911. A boy that looked related to the girl that couldn't have been older then thirteen but somehow managed to intimidate Glenn like the other two did. Most likely because the boy was holding a crossbow and an M2 rifle.

Glenn's eyes shifted from the three aiming weapons at him to the fourth and final person. Glenn's eyes widened at seeing a gorgeous girl his age that was very voluptuous. She had long raven hair that was in an a same-side Dutch braid Glenn recognized from having several sisters. The fierce beauty looked around 5'5 maybe 5'6 she was holding a Beretta M9 and a wicked sword making her look even sexier. _Man, she looks like she belongs on the cover of __**SportsIllustrated Swimsuit**__ edition or __**Playboy**__ not in the middle of the apocalypse_, Glenn thought while starring at her in wonder.

James and Dylan glared at the Asian ogling Emily, who just smirked at the newcomer obviously checking her out. Glenn blushed embarrassed at her being caught at leering at the strange woman.

"Um hi." Glenn said nervously. They gave him unimpressed looks. Thankfully for Glenn he was saved from embarrassing himself further by the rest of his group heading over towards the stranger's camp. Shane, Lori, & Carl exited the cops Crown Vic at the same time as the Peletier's got out of their Cherokee. The Dixon brothers climbed out of their truck, and Dale & the sisters exited the RV. Last was the Morales family who were originally headed to Atlanta but saw the parade of care headed this way and decided to follow, they family of four exited their Camry.

"Looks like Aunt Em was right Mr. Rogers was driving the RV." Dylan snickered at seeing the old man with crazy eyebrows. His aunt, sister and James silenced him with dark looks.

"What do you people want?" Emily asked coldly, not once dropping her guard. A muscular dark-haired man, a hefty-set man, a tall redneck looking man were all leering at her, making Emily nervous but didn't let it show.

"Ma'am, there's no reason to feel threated we mean y'all no harm. My name is Officer Shane Walsh, all of us were headed towards Atlanta we got caught in traffic. Glenn here-" Shane pointed towards the Korean boy who smiled shyly at her, "told us of the quarry here. We didn't know of anybody already camping here. All of us were just looking for someplace safe."

"Good luck with that, douchebag." Kalysta huffed under her breath, only the teenager's companions were close enough to hear her. James and Dylan smirked while her Aunt sent her a warning look that said "behave". Her niece rolled her eyes at her.

Emily lowered her weapons, not because she trusted the man. Emily Sharp is a good judge of character, this guy wasn't to be trusted he was trying to hard to be charming something that sent red flags off to Emily. However there were four kids in the newcomers group, children have always been Emily's kryptonite. Dylan and Kalysta lowered their weapons too following their Aunt's lead. James however remained stubborn and hostile not liking how all the men of the new group were eying his Ems like she was a piece of meat.

"Well now you know this place is occupied. So take your group and leave." James spat glaring at he man.

"James for god's sake they have kids. We can't turn away children." Emily tried to reason.

"So? They aren't yours Ems. We have enough kids and cripples to worry & look after. Stop being such a bleating heart before it gets you killed!" James yelled at her frustrated. Emily shot him her bitch glare. James gulped nervously and finally put his weapons down. She smirked at him in triumph.

"Y'all are more than welcome to join our camp. As long as don't start any problems I'm willing to share some of our supplies. You guys must be starving we caught a huge buck earlier today so there's plenty to go around." Emily said to a cute blonde girl around Melody's age.

"You hunt?" asked the younger looking redneck in surprise, his gorgeous blue eyes full of disbelief.

Emily chuckled shaking her head, "James and the kids do. My patience is more geared to watching rugrats then hunting bambi. I'll get started on dinner while you guys get settled in."

A skinny brunette woman smiled at her, "Thanks that's very kind of you we would appreciate it."

Emily smiled at her before telling Dylan to get the others.

"Others, there's more of you?" A short-haired woman asked.

"Just the rest of my brood plus four ragtag teenagers I collected along the way. Sadly, none of my siblings survived the outbreak. Thank god my nieces and nephews did. We'll save introductions for dinner convo. Any of you need tents?" Emily asked looking at he oddball group.

Glenn raised his hand sheepishly. The Hispanic family nodded.

"By any chance do you have four?" the thin brunette asked Emily, who nodded towards Kalysta to get them. James followed the retreating girl to go back on watch.

Emily headed over to the designated campfire area, she decided they would need more seats. Unfortunately they only had thirteen camping chairs so the newcomers would have to sit on logs and tree stumps that James had chopped down for firewood. Emily grabbed three stumps for Glenn & the redneck brothers. Then four logs for the family units.

"Emy! Emy! Emy!" Emily smiled upon hearing Anabella's voice. She turned to see Anabella trying to run towards her which the one year old couldn't do as she kept falling down saying "ow" every time finally her cousin picked her up. Kalysta was already carrying baby Jake so she had her handfuls with the now wiggling Ana. The little girl tried to escape her cousins arms so she could run to her beloved Aunt Emy. Emily chuckled and jogged over towards them taking the crying toddler from the teens arms. Dylan chuckled at his sister's annoyed face he set up the chairs with James, Bree, Ryan, & Melody helping. Frankie, Myles, Zoey, Jenny, Joey, Jared & Isabella were still walking over.

"Wow, you running a daycare or what?" said the older blonde sister smirking at all of the kids.

"Is that a cripple, a retard, & a blind girl?" The older redneck rudely asked.

Before Emily could tear the man a new one she was distracted by everyone heading over since dinner was done. On one side was the camping chairs, Emily on one end with Anabella on her lap. Isabella next to her, Jenny, Frankie, Myles, Kalysta with Jake, Zoey, Joey, Bree, Melody, Ryan, Dylan, & then James with Jared in his lap. Next to James was the Hispanic family, then the old man with the blonde sisters, the two empty stumps were taken by the hick brothers. The family with the cute blonde girl sat next to them. Shane, and the skinny brunette with the brown haired boy sat on the last log. Next to them was the last tree stump which Glenn took he was more excited then necessary since that meant he got to sit next to Emily.

Emily put Anabella next to her sister so she could start passing out food. Bree, Jenny, Melody, Dylan, & Ryan got up to help her. Bree grabbed four plates for herself, Joey, Frankie, & Zoey. Jenny grabbed two plates for the Bellas. Melody grabbed two plates for Kalysta and Myles, Ryan grabbed two plates for James and Jared. Dylan grabbed four plates for the Hispanic family. Emily grabbed six plates the families with the little blonde girl and brown haired boy. Jenny, Ryan & Melody then got plates for themselves and sat down. Dylan grabbed four more plates giving three to the blondes & the old man with the crazy eyebrows, his eyes lingering on the younger blonde before he went to sit down & eat. Emily grabbed the last four plates, and gave two to the redneck brothers.

Merle Dixon took the opportunity to look down the woman's shirt smirking at her. Emily rolled her eyes at the older hick if it had been the younger one with those beautiful baby blues and killer biceps she would have winked at him sadly it was the one she wanted to bitch slap for his earlier nasty comments about Frankie and Jo & Zoey. Emily then sat down next to Glenn handing him his plate, he shyly thanked her. Once Emily sat down Anabella left Isabella to set in her Aunt's lap leaving her food behind.

"Jenny sweetie could you give me Ana's plate please?"

"Sure Emily since Princess Isabella won't" the six-year old said pouting at her best friend, who never helps with chores.

"Princess Isabella?" Carol asked softly amused.

"That's me!" Isabella said with a smile. "I have golden hair and I'm pretty princess Bella." the four-year old declared.

Majority of the group chuckled or rolled their eyes depending on who they were.

"My sister Heather and her boyfriend, Bella's father spoiled her way to much. Hopefully she grows out of it but I'm not holding my breath." Emily said candidly. Some people laughed.

"Speaking of spoiled, us delivering food to y'all was a one time thing welcoming you to camp sort of thing. If all of us are going to live at the quarry together everyone should pull their own weight." Emily said in a no-nonsense tone.

Glenn, Shane, Lori, Dale, & Carol nodded their heads.

"I can cook tomorrow if you like. I'm Carol Peletier by the way, this is my husband Ed and our twelve year old daughter Sophia." Carol said quietly.

"I'll help to, I'm Lori Grimes and this is my eleven year old son Carl." Lori introduced, hugging her son to her.

"I'm Officer Shane Walsh, I use to be a cop along with Lori's husband who was shot before the world went to hell." Shane explained.

"Well since everyone is introducing themselves I'm Glenn Rhee, I'm twenty-three years old. Originally from Michigan was down here for college, business major." Glenn said smiling towards Emily.

"I'm Emily Sharp, I'm twenty-one years old. I was a waitress at Hooters shocker I know. I was an elementary education major, proud aunt of seventeen but only eleven live in the state. The missing eleventh is my nephew-in-law so I don't know if he & my ex sister-in-law are okay. Like I said earlier my siblings that live here in Georgia didn't make it. I was actually babysitting these rugrats when the shit hit the fan. This adorable little girl is Anabella Sharp she's one and doesn't let anyone but me hold her as you may have noticed." Emily said smiling. The women chuckled.

"I'm Princess Isabella and Anabella is my sister, I'm four and very pretty." the little blue-eyed blonde said grinning happily as she got attention. The group chuckled.

"I'm Jenny Benson-Sharp, I'm six years old, my mommy was married to Emily's brother Michael." the sandy-brown haired girl with jade green eyes said proudly, pleased with herself that she was able to talk about her mother without crying.

"I'm Frankie Boyd. I was neighbors with Emily, I'm sixteen and I like Batman." said the blonde teen with brown eyes.

Both Ed and Merle looked like they wanted to say something rude about the boy with Down's syndrome but were quieted by the glares from Emily, James, Emily's army of nieces & nephews & the three unnamed teenagers.

"I'm Kalysta Carter, my mom was Emily's eldest sister Jessica, I'm thirteen years old. My brother Myles is five and shy around strangers. This here is my baby cousin Jake-Benson-Sharp he's two months old." Kalysta said. The woman cooed at the newborn baby. Carl eyed the slightly older girl with interest.

"I'm Joey Price, I'm eighteen years old and this is my fourteen year old sister we were in a car accident before all this went down. It left me in a cast and the glass from the windshield left Zoey temporally blind according to the doctors." said brown haired teen with hazel eyes, looking at his little sister hoping she'll get her eyesight back soon.

"I'm Bree Samuels, I'm seventeen years old I met Jo & Zoey at the hospital. I was raiding it for insulin that's where we met Emily and her family they saved us from a couple of undead nurses that caught us by surprise." Bree said smiling at Emily.

"I'm Melody Carter, I'm ten years old and this is my twin Ryan who's shy."

"I'm Dylan Carter, I'm twelve and unlike my younger brothers I'm not shy. Hey there sweet cheeks" the cocky preteen winked at Amy. The group chuckled. Merle smirked in appreciation liking the kids attitude.

"Settle down Romeo." Emily snickered at her nephew.

"I'm Sergeant James Cantrell, I was stationed at Ft. Benning but it got overrun last week that's where I re-connected with Emily and her family. This here is Jared Peters-Sharp, Emily's two year old nephew half-brother to Jenny & Jake."

The group looked shocked and devastated at the news of Fort Benning.

"I'm Hector Morales this is my wife Miranda, our nine year old daughter Eliza and our seven year old son Louis. We were headed to Atlanta but decided against it once we saw everyone heading away from the city."

"I'm Amy Miller, I'm twenty-two years old and this is my much older sister Andrea." Andrea shot her grinning little sister a glare.

"I'm Dale Horvath I saved the sisters from those creatures a few days ago when their car broke down."

"Well sugartits I'm Merle Dixon which you'll remember when you're screaming my name later. And this ugly fucker next to me is my baby brother Darylina" Merle smirked at Emily leering at her.

Daryl glared. "It's Daryl, asshole." He grunted.

"Old man if we boned I'd break you before you croaked from a heart attack that is. Your brother on the other hand is somebody I wouldn't mind riding like a stallion. He looks like he could handle me unlike you." Emily smirked at the asshole redneck whose jaw was hanging open and at his brother who was blushing ten shades of red.

The newcomers were staring at Emily in complete shock not expecting those words from the motherly young woman. The silence was broken as Merle let out deep barks of laughter. Daryl took that opportunity to run away and hide in his tent.

"Damn! Ol' Merle will get you on all fours soon, HellCat. Count on it, darlin." Merle smirked at the feisty buxom beauty severely turned on by her.

"Yea, as soon as you close your eyes and start dreaming. Cuz that's as close as you will ever get to this rockin' bod." Emily smirked as the group laughed at he speechless hick. Emily noticed her little ones yawning or falling asleep.

"Okay, munchkins bedtime. Dylan you're on watch till I get Ana asleep should only take ten minutes tops. Dale, Shane, & Glenn I recommend at least one you on top of Dale's RV for vigilance. But again that's up to y'all. Night, Strangers." With that Emily and her group headed to the beautiful luxurious Essex RV. The older kids packing up the camping chairs. The newcomers stared after the strange woman in fascination before James glared at them, making the newcomers stop.

* * *

AN: So what you guys think? You like my OCs? Is it interesting enough to continue? Leave a Review and let me know please!. I have so much planned for this story you will learn more about Emily as the story progresses especially in season 2 she will have a heart to heart to Beth after the barn incident Can't wait! This will be a brief Glenn/OC and eventual Daryl/OC (the loveable hunter is slow when it comes to women lol) Question, should I keep Sophia alive or not? I hated when Sophia came stumbling out of the barn all Walkerfied but it was pretty important for Carol's growth...so what should I do?

Rd, Enjoy, & Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Let Me Go

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**AN**: I was very saddened by the lack of reviews about this story but Shout-Out to **DixonVixen** thanks for your support!

**ALERT SHOUT-OUTS**: hideher, Evan Akira-Kunn, ImaBiteChu & Paper Gernade

**FAVED SHOUT-OUTS:** animefangirl0219 & FABREVANS12

* * *

Get Out Alive

Chapter Two: Let Me Go

Emily got Anabella asleep after singing to the little girl. James gave her a "we got to talk" look.

"Make it quick I got to relieve Dylan from watch so he can sleep." Emily sighed not looking forward to this conversation.

"He can handle being on watch for five more minutes. I don't like this Em, we don't need these people using our supplies. Did you see how the men looked at you? We should send them packing." James ranted.

Joey, Bree, Frankie, & Zoey made it obvious they were eavesdropping on the adult's conversation with keen interest.

"Go to sleep you four! James walk me out." Emily ordered leaving the RV, James following her out.

"James they're staying. We can't start something with them they have more manpower. While we have more to lose and not just our supplies. Bree can't fire a gun, Zoey can't see, Frankie is to kindhearted to fight, & Joey can barely walk. Not to mention six children who are too young to take care of themselves. Of course I saw how the men looked at me I'm not naïve. I accepted them because it's the best thing for the kids. Now quit being a jealous over-bearing ex, that's the end of this discussion." Emily said flatly leaving no room for argument. She then walked away from a frustrated James. Leaving him fuming behind her, as she climbed up the RV to relieve Dylan from watch.

* * *

Emily spotted Glenn on top of Dale's RV along with the old man. Bored she decided to leave her post and went over to them. They were faced the other direction but Dale somehow spotted her, Emily put her index finger to her lips. Dale figured she wanted to startle Glenn so he smiled but didn't say anything.

"What's happening, hot stuff?" Emily semi-hollered at Glenn, who jumped surprised by the sudden noise. Dale had to grab him before he fell off the RV.

"Damn it! Don't do that! What's with the _Long Duk Dong_ reference anyways? I'm Korean not Chinese." Glenn rambled still rattled.

Dale and Emily laughed at him.

"I was bored, I know you are Korean the eyes give it away. Looks who knows their _Molly Ringwald_ movies, I think that means you need to turn in your man card, Glenn." Emily snickered as she spotted Glenn's blush even in the dark. Dale chuckled.

"I have sisters." Glenn defended himself weakly.

"Sure, sure. Anyways, Dale here's a pair of night vision goggles for you to make your watch more efficient."

"Thanks Emily." Dale said appreciatively.

"Don't mention it. Hey, Glenn why don't you walk back with me and keep me company. My RV is taller than Dale's so I could use an extra pair of eyes." Emily said coyly smirking at the flustered Korean.

"Uh sure" Glenn said nervously. Dale smiled knowingly at the two.

As they walked back over to Emily's RV Glenn had to ask, "Where did you get this thing anyways? Must have cost a fortune." Glenn wondered as he climbed to the top of the Essex.

"It was free actually. Columbus where I'm from, had a nice RV dealership took this beauty plus a trailer for it to fit more scavenged supplies in there. After the first two days of the outbreak, everyone but me & mine ditched Columbus for Atlanta. I took advantage of that and looted a bunch of stores including the hospital where I found Bree & the Price siblings. Bree drives my mom's SUV, while I handle the Essex. Man I miss my cute little purple slug bug, had to leave it since it was impractical with kids. Few days ago ran into James again when we were headed for Fort Benning." Emily confided.

"Again? So you knew James before this?" How? He seems a lot older than you and doesn't look related." Glenn said confused when she laughed.

"We definitely aren't family. Yea, he's older about seven years. Which my family didn't like they kept pressuring me to break up with him and I eventually did." Emily said sadly, remembering her deceased mother and brother Michael, who were the strongest Anti-James people in her family.

"Wow, you guys dated? How long ago was that? Explains why he was so protective of you earlier."

Emily rolled her eyes.

"Three years ago I guess, I was eighteen we dated for three months. I broke up with him before I went to college. My family wasn't the only reason I ended it." Emily explained.

"So you were a teenager dating a twenty-five year old?" Glenn asked shocked.

"Not like I was a slut or anything, James was my first everything. Guys in high school didn't date girls that looked like me. They wanted the stick thin cheerleading bitches to be their girlfriends. Don't get me wrong all those guys who were like that would proposition me for no strings sex on the down low. Which pissed me off I let them know it too, kicked them where the sun don't shine. James though was the first guy to call me beautiful, pretty, or gorgeous rather than make obnoxious and offensive remarks about my body. College was a whole 180 though, guys actually were interested in getting to know me and wanted a real relationship with me. But by then my trust in the male species was practically non-existent." Emily said slightly chuckling.

"So how many guys have you been with?" Glenn blurted out before he could stop himself. Emily looked at him like he was an idiot making Glenn cringe and blush at his mistake. She shook her head at him.

"Friendly advice, there's three things you never ask a woman Glenn. 1) Her age, 2) Her weight, and 3) Her number of conquests."

"Right. Sorry." Glenn said awkwardly.

"I can guess yours though. Two." Emily said to a dumbfounded Glenn.

"How?" He asked stunned.

"Your first time was probably with your high school sweetheart on prom night-cliché by the way and your second time was at your first college party where you were to wasted to remember it." Emily guessed scarily accurate freaking Glenn out.

"You a mind reader?" Glenn staring at her in awe.

Emily chuckled. "No, I'm just good at reading people. You're an over thinker and only time you get action is if the girl makes the first move. High school girlfriend on prom night didn't want to go to college a virgin so you got your cherry popped. Drunken college party equals slutty college girls ergo your second time. The way you asked about my RV in a disgusted tone means you despise rich kids so you probably were a scholarship student working at a crappy job which means you didn't get that much time to party and hook-up." Emily smirked at his speechless form, being the devious person she is she decided to shock him further by grabbing him towards her. She pressed her lips to his, eventually Glenn started to hesitantly kiss her back.

Emily pulled away to whisper in his ear, "My number will be five after I'm done with you, Glenn." She said seductively in his ear causing a unmanly squeak to escape his mouth. Emily chuckled before sitting down and picking up a pair of binoculars to continue watch.

_I think I broke him_, Emily thought to herself smugly, a wicked smirk playing on her plump lips. They finished their shift in quiet, the stunned Glenn unable to break the comfortable silence between them.

* * *

Month After the Outbreak

Outskirts of Atlanta, Georgia

It had been two weeks since Glenn and the others joined Emily's camp at the Quarry. Since then the number of survivors have grown. Eighteen new people joined the group they either were on the highway or were found on one of Glenn's runs to the city for supplies. For once James and Emily were in agreement about the new additions, who were full grown adults that weighed the group down and rarely contributed anything. Emily probably would have let their lack of help slide if any of them had kids to take care of but they didn't. Emily, Carol, Miranda, and Lori all had children but still managed to help around camp. However, Lori and Shane would often sneak out into the woods to "find firewood" but really were fooling around out there instead of minding Carl who was fond of wandering off. Lori and Shane seemed to think no one noticed but Emily, James, the Dixon brothers, and the Carter siblings all stumbled across the pair doing it in the woods on several hunting trips. Thanks to them, Emily had to give Kalysta, Dylan, and the twins an uncomfortable sex talk. Lori could never figure out why Emily was so cold towards her.

"Aunt Em, we are low on formula." Kalysta said worriedly.

"That's impossible. We looted too much to be out so soon." Emily said in disbelief.

Kalysta shuffled her feet looking a little guilty. "Well, the Bellas, Myles, Jenny & Jared all were throwing a fit how tired they were of water and demanded chocolate milk. So I improvised by using the baby formula, water, & hot coca mix they seemed to really like it they stopped whining at least." the teen girl said sheepishly.

Emily sighed. "Well now I can't even be mad. Not only was that genius but you played the little ones card. You're forgiven but next time tell me. We have to ration our supplies okay, KC?"

Kalysta looked relieved she didn't make her Aunt mad, she nodded her head agreeing to Emily's words before running off towards Bree who was keeping the younger kids occupied.

Emily was thankful Anabella was napping along with baby Jake, it would make leaving for a run easier. Heading towards to Amy and Glenn who were chatting and folding laundry. Once Glenn spotted Emily approaching he jumped away from Amy like he had been burned.

"Hey, Em. I was just helping Amy out. We were just talking I swear." Glenn said nervously, not wanting to upset his sorta-girlfriend. Amy and Emily laughed at him.

"Relax, loverboy. I'm not worried about you getting some side action. Actually, I'm going to go to the city for a run before Ana wakes up. We're out of formula." Emily reassured to fidgety Asian.

Glenn and Amy both looked at her in surprise, since they've known her Emily has never been short on supplies. She's never gone out with Glenn on his supply runs, no one has. Emily never needed to as she seems to have a never-ending amount of supplies. Daryl jokingly called her "freakin' Mary Poppins" once since then the group nicknamed her Poppins, which her family never got tired of teasing her about.

"How did that happen?" Amy asked her friend in disbelief.

"Apparently KC made the little ones redneck chocolate milk out of baby formula and hot coca mix." Emily said shaking her head.

"Genius." said Amy and Glenn with impressed looks.

"Yea, that's what I said anyways do you want to come with me Glenn?" Emily smiled sweetly at him making him blush.

"Yeah. Wait-no. I mean I'll go. You should stay here." Glenn said not liking the idea of her going to the city.

Emily gave him her bitch glare, "You wanna re-think that?"

Glenn gulped nervously, "We can take my car."

Emily smirked at him.

Amy giggled, "Whop-eesh. She's got you whipped Glenn." Amy teased him.

Glenn glared at the blonde.

"Hey Ames, that threesome offer still stands. I have no problem letting you experience how I got him whipped. One night with me blondie could change life as you know it." Emily said winking flirtatiously at the now blushing Amy. Glenn also was blushing but he had a dreamy smile on his face.

Amy did originally have a crush on Glenn so at first she didn't like Emily. However, Emily picked up on it very quickly and offered to share him with the blonde. After, Amy's embarrassment died down the three had been good friends ever since. After all they were around the same age.

"I swear Em, sometimes you worse than Merle Dixon" Amy said laughing at her perverted friend, still slightly blushing.

"Oh I am. But I'm hell a lot prettier." Emily smirked before grabbing Glenn forcefully waking him up from his pleasant daydream.

"Come on loverboy. We got to go before Ana bambino wakes up demanding her Emy." Emily said smirking at the dazed Asian.

"Tell James and the kids we're leaving for me please." Emily asked Amy who nodded.

Glenn and Emily got in his beat-up Mustang headed for the city.

"I don't know where any baby stores are I never really had a reason to learn where they were located at but there's a Target that seemed untouched last week. There were several geeks in the parking lot but not that many where we couldn't handle it." Glenn said with a frown on his face.

"Good been a while since I got to kill a vulture." Emily said to cheerfully.

Glenn looked at her like she was crazy.

* * *

Atlanta, Georgia

Target

"How's it looking out there Jacqui?" T-Dog asked the woman he saved three weeks ago.

"Not to well, sweetie. Those things are crawling out there, I think they know we are in here." Jacqui said worriedly.

The elderly Native American couple T-Dog also saved, looked fearful but resigned to their fate that they would die with three strangers trapped in a Target.

"It was only a matter of time. We've been locked up in here for two weeks." Jim said reasonably.

Those two weeks have been hell with the military bombing the city all they did was create more of those undead abominations, the five strangers were lucky to have survived the blast.

"No man. I don't believe there's no way out, despite all of this I still know God's watching over us." T-Dog said with a lot of conviction.

"Oh my lord, I think you might be right sweetie." Jacqui said with a hopeful smile staring out at the scene of a beautiful young white woman killing walkers with a sword with the help of a young Asian male who was beating the walkers skulls in with a baseball bat.

"White people always were crazy, no offense Jim." T-Dog said to the only white person in his group.

The tall middle-aged mechanic chuckled, "None taken." Jim said with a smile watching the strange duo who might end up being their saviors.

"Are you freakin' crazy Emily?! What were you thinking approaching all these undead freaks? You could have gotten us killed." Glenn said glaring at his girlfriend.

"Geez, Glenn. Don't be a pansy and start channeling your inner _Bruce Lee _for god's sake. There was only about fifteen of them, I offed about a dozen while you only got three." Emily smirked at her not amused lover.

"Besides its your fault you said there was only five vultures here." Emily defended her actions.

"That was a week ago they multiplied, for some reason those geeks really wanted inside" Glenn mused.

Emily spotted the group inside the Target, "I think I know why. Check it out loverboy, more survivors." Emily said pointing the strangers out.

"Thank you, we thought we would never get out of here. I'm Jacqui Clayton." Jacqui said gratefully to the young couple.

"You're welcome Jacqui. Mind letting us in? We came here to loot, after all." Emily said before passing the older black woman, walking determinedly to the baby aisle.

"Sorry about her, we came here for supplies for her baby nephew. I'm Glenn Rhee and that was Emily Sharp. We got a camp full of survivors on the outskirts of the city you're welcome to join us if u want." Glenn offered the strangers with a small smile.

T-Dog, Jacqui, the elderly Native American couple & Jim traded hopeful glances with each other.

"We'd appreciate that man." T-Dog said nodding towards Glenn.

Emily came back with a cart full of baby gear and non-perishable food items.

"Damn Ems that was fast." Glenn said admiring her looting skills.

"All those Black Friday shopping trips came in handy." Emily sassed with a smirk before turning towards the strangers, "Loverboy here probably invited you back to our camp being the Mr. Nice Guy he is. If you wanna join us y'all best give us a ride since _someone_ insisted on driving their crap car here that broke down before even making it into the city. And I'm not walking back with all this stuff." Emily said glaring pointedly at a sheepish Glenn.

"I got a van that will fit all of us." T-Dog said. Jacqui smiled at him it was the Ebenezer Baptist Church Van where T-Dog had been a volunteer at before the end of the world. To think they use to just be acquaintances who saw each other every Sunday but that was before the world ended and before T-Dog saved her from her undead husband Bryce. _I never thought I would be thankful that God didn't make me able to bear children but that was before this plague was unleashed. It's one thing to lose a husband I couldn't imagine losing a child to these monsters_, Jacqui thought sullenly.

"Cool, can we stop when we reach my mustang. I wanna empty my belongings from it before I ditch it completely and syphon the gas from it." said Glenn looking at T-Dog who nodded.

"I use to be a mechanic. I can look at your car see if it's worth fixing." Jim told Glenn who smiled gratefully at him.

"I can already tell you it ain't. And what you people waiting for? Let's get this show on the road! Vamonos! Vamonos!" Emily said ramming her cart into Glenn playfully.

The newcomers laughed at the forceful woman and the annoyed Asian, leaving the store behind the group followed T-Dog to his church van.

* * *

Outskirts of Atlanta, Georgia

The Quarry

The church van approached the camp, Dale was the first to spot it being on watch.

"There's a van headed our way." Dale called down to Amy and Andrea.

"You think its Glenn and Emily?" Amy asked worried about her friends who should have been back by now.

"I'm sure they're fine Amy." Andrea tried to reassure her younger sister. Despite not understanding how Amy could befriend a person like Emily, who was blunt and crass, she knew her sister was worried about the odd young woman and Glenn.

The church van parked near the RV. Emily and Glenn were the first to exit the vehicle their hands full of bags.

"Hey y'all. Loverboy managed to find some more strays." Emily chuckled at Glenn who rolled his eyes before smiling at her.

"You guys have good timing. Dinner is almost done." Dale said smiling at the young couple relieved they made it back safe.

The group were sitting down for dinner, Emily got a log big enough to fit the five newcomers so they could sit down and get to know everyone. Only the original Highway survivors and Emily's group would sit by the campfire to eat meals. The eighteen strangers that joined the group later, who never contributed to the group kept to themselves eating in their tents. Hell, even Carol's lazy bastard husband Ed would help with watch duty sometimes. Emily thinks Daryl would eat in his tent too if it wasn't for his brother Merle who bullied him to sit with the others during meals.

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear_, Emily thought with a smirk.

"Come on, Darylina. Stop hiding in the woods looking for your chupacabra and let's get some grub. Hell Cat is back." Merle smirked at his grumbling little brother.

"Chupacabra?" Emily and Amy asked amused.

Merle smirked at an annoyed Daryl. "Why don't you fill Hell Cat and sweetcheeks here in on your Chupacabra little brother."

Daryl grunted, "I know what I saw Merle. It was dog-like in the face, had a forked tongue, large fangs, it was hairless and had a pronounced spinal ridge. The damn thing was feeding on my deer. Once I got over the shock I yelled it and shot at it, only time I ever missed. The thing hissed and screeched at me, the chupacabra's eyes glowed a freaky red color, the damn thing ran off before I could kill it left behind a sulfuric stench too."

Merle chuckled, the rest of the group looked like they wanted to laugh too but didn't want to upset Daryl. The kids looked fascinated by the story.

"Little brother, whatever mushrooms you found that day you should have saved me some." Merle smirked at Daryl who flipped him off.

"Anyways, I didn't catch your guys names. I'm Shane Walsh." Shane said turning the group's attention towards the newcomers.

"I'm Jacqui Clayton. That's Jim Holden and T-Dog." Jacqui said pointing to Jim and T-Dog introducing them to everyone. Jacqui didn't know how to pronounce the Native American couples names so she left it to them to introduce themselves.

Emily looked at large African American male who reminded Emily of one of her ex's she smiled at him, "T-Dog huh? Is that short for Theodore Douglas?" Emily guessed smirking when the man groaned.

"Yea, but please it's just T-Dog." the man said shaking his head he despised his given name. The group besides the Dixons chuckled. Merle looked like he wanted to say something to the black man but he quickly learned to not make derogatory comments in front of Emily. She was the only woman Merle has ever been slightly scared of. A week ago Merle asked her why he's never seen her head to the lake to bathe and she said the shower in her RV works just fine. So the next day Merle asked to use the bathroom in the Essex, Kalysta who he asked, thinked nothing of it and let him. Turns out he purposely broke the shower forcing a fuming Emily to confront him about it.

_*flashback*_

_Emily was beyond pissed when she saw the damage done to her shower. After spending an exhausting day in the woods she wanted to take a relaxing hot shower. Furious she put on a bikini and grabbed a towel to head over to the lake to take a bath. She was even more pissed off when she saw a smug Merle Dixon grinning at her like a cat who got the canary. She stormed over to him, he was to busy eyeing her up and down hungrily to defend himself from the sudden assault. She punched him in the nose breaking it, bitch slapped him, scratched his face, and then kneed him in the groin several times before being pulled off by James, who was the only man present not staring at her in awe and lust. James was turned on too but he hid it better than the others. Glenn was visibly drooling. Daryl was heavily blushing but he had a smirk on his face at his brother's predicament. Shane never thought he'd be thankful to Merle Dixon but Emily was one good-looking woman._

_"Emily what are you thinking wearing that out here where everyone can see? And why are you beating the shit out of Merle?" James asked his feisty ex._

_"Bastard broke my shower on purpose so he could play peeping tom on me while I bathed." Emily said still fuming. James looked like he wanted to cause the still moaning redneck on the ground even more pain but refrained._

_"I can probably fix it. You know how I'm good with my hands. I'll take a look at it and give Glenn a list of supplies I'll need to fix it. I'm sure he won't mind going out on a run." James said looking at Glenn who snapped out of his daze, he noticed how all the men were looking at his sorta girlfriend in all of her bikini clad glory. Glenn had no problem going to the city for supplies to fix Emily's shower. Hearing that seemed to pacify Emily, who smiled at the two before giving Merle one last kick before storming off to take a bathe._

_*flashback ended*_

"My name is Dinesh Gaurav and this is my wife Elina." the elderly Cherokee man introduced himself to the group.

Emily and James looked at each other in surprise. "As in Deva Gaurav?" Emily asked.

The elderly native American couple looked surprised, "Yes that's our granddaughter." Elina said sadly.

"Is she okay? I went to college with her we use to be friends." Emily told them, deeply bummed when they shook their heads.

James let out a light scoff when Emily referred Deva as a "friend", but then again it was probably best that Emily didn't tell Deva's grandparents that their granddaughter was a lesbian who use to date Emily.

"We got out of Columbus with our daughter Hala and our granddaughter Deva we were headed for Atlanta. Hala was bitten early on in our travels, we wanted to go to the CDC for a possible cure. We were to late Hala bit Deva, Deva shot her mother to protect us. Then told us that she loved us and to stay safe before taking her own life. We made it to Atlanta only to be taken by surprise by how bad the city was, just when we thought we were about to die T-Dog, Jim, & Jacqui saved us. Then we hid out in the target where you found us." Dinesh explained gruffly, comforting his crying wife as she relieved the worst moment of her life losing her babies. Emily looked at them devasted, her eyes watering with unshed tears, "I'm so sorry for your loss. Deva was an amazing person. I have a few tents for you guys. T-Dog can room with Glenn." Emily said looking to Glenn who nodded. She gave Jim and Jacqui their own tents and then gave Deva's grandparents their own to share. She also hugged them which surprised the couple but they smiled softly at her. The group decided to turn in for the night except for James, Shane, Emily, & Glenn who were on watch that night.

* * *

Two Months After the Outbreak

Outskirts of Atlanta, Georgia

It had been a month since the Gaurav's, Jim, T-Dog, & Jacqui joined the group of survivors at the quarry. They were much more helpful then the ungrateful eighteen. The elderly couple were good gathers they would go in the woods with Emily, who went with them to protect them, to gather edible berries, mushrooms, & plants. The five newcomers would help with the various chores around camp.

Glenn and Emily were taking a much needed break to have some alone time. Anabella who usually stuck to Emily like a leech was busy playing with her sister and cousins they were being watched be the older kids.

Emily skillfully undressed Glenn and herself while running her hands over his body and passionately kissing him. Glenn groaned in pleasure.

"I hope T-Dog doesn't come back to the tent."

Emily giggled, "If he knows what's good for him we wont't." She said before nibbling at his neck, trailing kisses downwards she made her way towards Glenn's cock taking it all into her mouth skillfully.

Glenn moaned, "Thank you. Thank you." He chanted in ecastasy. Making Emily stop what she was doing to laugh at him, shaking her head at his disappointed face. She then guided his cock into her and started to ride him roughly and fast. Glenn groaned in pleasure it didn't take long for him to come.

"You're amazing. Sorry I didn't last to long." Glenn apologized breathlessly.

"It's okay. It's probably for the best besides it had been a while since we got to have some fun." Emily giggled at his glazed expression.

"No kidding. Anabella never lets you out of her sight." Glenn said smiling at his beautiful naked girlfriend.

"Not to mention we have to pick up the slack from all the dead weight around here. Fifty-five people. With fourteen kids, four teenagers, and eighteen full grown adults who never help. Hell my kids and my teenage misfits do more work despite their limitations unlike those bum adults." Emily said shooting Glenn an annoyed look, after all he brought most of them here.

"I know, I know. I just couldn't leave them there. Besides T-Dog and them have been a great help" Glenn defended himself.

Emily smiled at him, "And James says I'm a bleeding heart." She teased him.

Glenn chuckled, "No, you're just a _Mary Poppins_." He teased her back causing her to groan in annoyance.

"Not funny, loverboy. Stupid, _Hawkeye_ giving me that lame nickname." Emily cutely pouted.

Glenn chuckled. "Well you did call Daryl, _Robin Hood_. So you have no one to blame but yourself."

"And I made it up to him calling him the by the cooler nickname _Hawkeye_." Emily pointed out.

"The fact you can make comic book references is why I'm falling in love with you" Glenn said smiling at her. Emily felt her body freeze up before she jumped off Glenn like she was on fire, she quickly started getting dressed.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Glenn asked concerned.

"You! That's what's wrong! Damn it, Glenn! It's only been six weeks! You can't say stuff like that!" Emily said freaked out.

"I know we haven't known each other for long but I'm just telling you how I feel." Glenn said looking hurt at her reaction.

"I'm telling you that you shouldn't feel like that about me. Damn it! We had a nice thing going to but you had to ruin it by mentioning the 'L' word. I can't do this anymore Glenn." Emily said regretfully hating Glenn's devasted look.

"For what it's worth I have absolute faith you'll find someone who deserves you. That person is just not me." Emily said earnestly. Glenn scoffed.

"In case you haven't noticed Emily there's not many people our age running around." Glenn said scornfully.

"True but knowing you, you'll find another stray someday who will be the one for you." Emily said gently.

"I hope so." Glenn said heartbrokenly. Emily gave him one last sad smile before exiting the tent.

James walked over to a bummed looking Glenn, "Hey man. Shane is looking for you he wants to organize a big supply run to Atlanta with a couple volunteers."

Glenn looked at him flatly. "Whatever."

James looked at him in surprise. "You okay, Glenn? You look like your dog died."

"Emily just dumped me." Glenn said sadly.

"What, why? You didn't do anything stupid like told her you loved her or anything did you?" James asked letting out a tisking noise when Glenn uncomfortably nodded his head.

"That was a dumbass move, dude. Emily is a mess when it come to relationships that aren't familial. I'm her longest relationship and we only dated for fourteen weeks. Girl's got commitment issues." James informed Glenn.

Glenn let out a miserable sigh, "I didn't know any of that."

James laughed lightly at him, "All you had to do was ask man, I'm an Emily expert."

Glenn gave him a look, "Would you ask the ex of your girlfriend for relationship advice?"

James chuckled, "Fair point. But we're both her exes now."

Glenn glared at him.

Shane walked over to them, "Glenn, James come on. We're having a meeting about the Atlanta supply run."

James clapped Glenn on the back trying to comfort him over his break-up before following the ex-cop.

"Alright people. We are running dangerously low on supplies so this time we need more volunteers for the supply run." said Shane, the un-official wannabe leader informed the group.

"I'll go" Andrea said immediately Dale and Amy tried to talk her out of it.

"Me too." Hector Morales said his family also tried talking him out of it.

"Count us in." T-Dog said for himself and Jacqui.

"Ol' Merle will go to." Everyone looked at Merle in surprise, except for Daryl who glared at his brother knowing Merle only wanted to go to look for drugs.

Shane looked dubious at the redneck, "Okay than tomorrow Glenn, T-Dog, Jacqui, Andrea, Morales, & Merle will go to Atlanta for supplies."

James Cantrell didn't like the sound of Merle Dixon going into the city with two African Americans, an Asian, a Hispanic man, and a woman. That reeked of trouble.

"I'll go to Shane." James said looking meaningfully at the racist and sexist redneck.

Shane looked relieved, "Thanks James."

The group dispersed.

The next day the group were headed out for Atlanta.

"Hey, Hawkeye. Got a minute." Emily approached Daryl with Ryan and Dylan by her side.

"What do you want Mary Poppins? I was about to go hunting." Daryl said gruffly, oddly blushing at her. Daryl couldn't look at the damn woman without picturing her in that damn bikini beating up his brother.

"I know that's what I wanted to talk to you about. James usually takes the boys hunting. Would you mind letting them tag along with you?" Emily asked sweetly, turning on the charm. Daryl looked uncomfortable like he always does when speaking with her.

"I'm gonna be gone for a couple days following a deer trail." Daryl grunted.

"That's fine they know how to rough it." Emily said looking at her nephews who nodded in excitement. Daryl studied the two boys, he knew they were actually decent hunters for kids so he reluctantly agreed. Making Emily beam at him gratefully.

"They can' t talk" Daryl grunted glaring at the boys.

Emily chuckled, "Ryan won't he's scared of you. Dylan on the other hand you'll find is a miniature version of Merle."

Dylan smirked, while Ryan looked embarrassed.

"Good lord, I'm gonna regret this." Daryl said already annoyed.

"Thanks, Hawkeye. You're the best." Emily said giving the gruff redneck a quick peck on the cheek. Enjoying the stunned look on the blushing man's face. Daryl looked extremely uncomfortable.

"I don't got all day. So if you pipsqueaks our comin' then get going all ready." the surly redneck hollered at Emily's nephews before taking off into the woods like the devil himself was following the hick.

Emily giggled.

* * *

AN: Tell me what you guys think so far! The brief Glenn and Emily sadly only lasted one chapter but Daryl/Emily will happen soon most likely second season. Next chapter we are finally entering the beginning of the first season so yay!

Rd, Enjoy, & Review!


End file.
